


四人行

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 学生时代。
Kudos: 3





	四人行

珍妮注意里昂很久了——

他总是喷过于浓郁的男士香水，对大多数人一副高傲的模样却会请娇小可爱的女孩喝酒，不笨甚至可以说是极其敏锐，所以很多人会找他咨询各种奇怪的问题，特别是关乎男女，珍妮听过好些威廉烦恼的声音了，她倒挺想劝威廉不要想太多，哈特喜欢他喜欢得不得了的。

有一次他在她附近，珍妮正打趣，他很自然地插了一句话，一桌子竟只有珍妮没有理会，他轻松地把聚焦在珍妮身上的目光夺走。

总而言之，珍妮并不喜欢里昂，从态度到性格，每当他被人环绕显得十分欢迎的时候她都会狂躁，你们看人都是什么眼光，这样自以为聪明的人有什么好——好吧，她承认，她这是变相地妒忌他。妒忌他会读心，妒忌他轻而易举受人欢迎，但是，她有时也会想这是不是另一种程度的喜欢，当然每次见到里昂她都想一次，不过又立刻掐灭掉了。

看吧，他又在请一个和卢米亚格格不入的穿着宽身粉色T恤夹着小熊发夹妆都没化的土女孩喝酒，珍妮白眼，这种大学生最好骗吧。

“珍妮，你在听吗？”哈特把她的思绪拉回来。

酒吧的音乐还是蓝调，里昂坐得不远，他侧过脸，和珍妮的目光撞了个正。

先是心虚，随后珍妮理直气壮地瞪了里昂一眼，先挪开了视线。

上学对珍妮而言不是很费劲的事情，除了要穿得稍微体面一些让她不耐烦，她把头发束到后脑勺，穿着普通的衬衫和格子裙，继续扮演着她热衷的优等生角色。

一天很快，上几个小时的课，配合老师装出很积极的模样，下课发展社交，偶尔拒绝一下表白，也就可以迈出校门了。

她和哈特并肩走，聊着自己即将加入的剧团，只有在知己知彼的哈特这里她才少有的抱怨一下前辈的苛刻。很快，她注意到哈特的脸红扑起来，脚步也停了下来，珍妮往前一看，矮矮的巡逻车隔壁站着威廉。

她当然注意到坐在驾驶座的里昂，他正是盯着珍妮。

天啊，珍妮想念起自己披散在肩膀上的金发，暴露在空气中的蛮腰，和不被长袜遮住的双腿和没有挂着弱智挂件的小皮包。

她希望里昂没有认出自己，她想要离开，但威廉已经越过马路向她们走来。

珍妮还没反应过来，里昂已经把车开到她跟前，倒下车窗，冒昧地问：“去卢米亚？”

被认出来了。

珍妮想咆哮，想踹车门，但还是采用优等生人格一贯的温柔冷静笑眯眯地回答：“先吃饭。”

“然后换衣服？”里昂也眯着眼，一脸看透了你的表情，“和我一起吃哇，你不怕哈特被吃了吗？”

珍妮很想说，威廉不是这样的人，但还是不可避免地被里昂这幅脸蛋惹怒了，她抽开车门，拉下安全带，迅速有力地拉起手刹，指着里昂，警告他不要说出去。

里昂不笑了，对习惯打开副驾驶座又松开的威廉指了指后面，一对情侣一组电灯泡坐着一辆车，听着电台里的口水歌，有点尴尬。

他们来到当地一家受好评的西餐厅，里昂去泊车，于是三个人先落了地，威廉和里昂透过后视镜对视着，后尾箱打开，威廉拿出一束散发香味的花。

哈特很惊喜，打从心底地笑，和威廉凑近了距离。珍妮则是欣慰，跟着两个人默默进了小餐厅。

非常自然地，哈特和威廉面对面地坐下了，珍妮看着对面的空位，下意识地整了整头发。

琢磨完菜单，他们随意地叫了几个套餐，这时里昂在大门口出现，手里捧着一束花。

威廉送给哈特的花是清新甜美的，而里昂，捧着最为灼热耀眼的玫瑰，递给了珍妮。

难怪费了一阵子，他去买花了啊。

珍妮一时语塞，只好说谢谢。

不行，你是来挖里昂的黑点的！珍妮又提醒自己。

某种程度上她很讨厌里昂这一套，显得他游刃有余，在风月之中沐浴多年。珍妮谈过恋爱，也试过花花公子，她渴望梦幻中的爱情，更坚信爱情能让人改变，但结局总是令人失望，她的全心全意都变作了一方的空响。

里昂毕竟是相貌不错、性格敏锐的人，又怎么会和自己理想中的另一半一致呢。

珍妮感慨自己是空窗太久，一时看到好看的异性都开始妄想。

哈特笑着凑过来，小声地说：“阿斯金先生真好，还会为了照顾女孩的自尊心买花。”

珍妮拍了拍她的手，脑内记下：里昂黑点其一，随便给女孩买价值不低的花。

吃饭的过程很寻常，威廉和哈特都属于不大爱说话的类型，最后都是里昂在带着话题走，很明显——威廉本来是打算让里昂来暖场的。但是，意料之外的是，里昂把珍妮也带过来了，于是他很自然地顺便带上珍妮说话。

珍妮也不知道这个人到底是太会读空气了还是偶尔也不大会读空气了。于是她又努力牵哈特讲，使劲地避免和阿斯金先生直接对话。

“啊，你不知道这部电视剧？你上回不是答应我一定看的吗，真的很精彩的。”从警校生活切换，他们正在聊一部热播电视剧。

“确实很好看，女主角演技很精湛。”珍妮随口附和了一句，发现威廉挺尴尬，哈特也摇摇头说没看过。

“是吧！我也很喜欢她的其他戏。”珍妮的印象中，这位女主是演梦幻的童话故事出身的，这是第一部转型电视剧，想起里昂平日搭讪的女孩也可以用同一种风格形容，她迟疑了一下。里昂像是意识到了什么，没有继续说下去，语气都不带换地就接着说：“所以说，威廉警官，你下班以后既不看电视剧也不打游戏，真的天天都在养猫吗？”

哈特被逗笑。

之后里昂载着威廉回警局取车，目送两人乘着机车离去，珍妮无来由地觉得不自在，她正要开口，里昂抓住了她背包上挎着的小玩偶：“你不讨厌可爱的东西吧？”

月光被高楼阻挡，车里一片黑暗，里昂的眼睛却泛着光。

他是英俊的，珍妮忍不住哀叹自己不争气加速的心跳，摇头。

“我也不讨厌，甚至喜欢。”他一只手握住珍妮捧着玫瑰花的手，另一只手捏起珍妮的下巴。

他凑得越近，珍妮的呼吸就越急促。

在即将碰触到彼此的一刻，里昂停下：“好了，我也发现你的小秘密了。”他松开手：“你喜欢我。”

珍妮像是经过了一场噩梦，一手推开他，想要下车，离开这个布满玫瑰花香味的空间。

这个真实的里昂，即使喜欢着可爱风格的一切事物，却也是聪明的里昂。

“我是不是极少数知道真相的人？”里昂按住珍妮那一边的车门锁。

“我讨厌你分析别人的习惯。”珍妮很生气地放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃将错就错地小声补充：“除了家人和哈特，其他知道的人都和我谈过恋爱。”

“哦？”里昂听到了：“我谈恋爱都是有目的的，不会费太多心思。不过听起来好像挺合适的，两个掩饰自己的人在一起…以前没想过同你这样和我审美不一的女士在一起。”

珍妮紧张，立马问谁说要和你谈恋爱了。

里昂启动车子，淡定地问：“你不情愿，我就把车开到卢米亚，让大家看看现在这幅清纯模样的你啰。”

啊！珍妮咬牙，太可恶了。她报出自己家的地址，让里昂送她回去。

“真是口是心非。”里昂扯了扯珍妮的马尾辫，嫌弃地说：“叫我里昂啊，你还一次都没叫过。”

珍妮万万没想到一天之内她会落入里昂的手里。

里昂——她不情愿地叫。

再叫一次。

里昂！你这个混账！

啊，竟然有点可爱，里昂看着珍妮涨红的脸，想去把上次看到的那件毛绒女式外套买给珍妮，她穿着一定很可爱。

END


End file.
